


Boxing Blaine

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [65]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Isolation, Light Bondage, M/M, New York City, Romance, Sub Blaine, buried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: When Blaine suffers an extreme anxiety attack, he needs an extreme solution to set himself right again.





	Boxing Blaine

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ …

 _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ …

The sound of sand pouring around Blaine’s body is like a long, soothing hush.

 _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ …

 _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ …

It fills his ears, then his head, and slowly, like a well-worn eraser on a pencil too short to be sharpened any further, eliminates the snide remarks, the backhanded compliments, the jokes at his expense, and, most importantly, his own fatalistic thoughts.

Blaine isn’t exactly sure where Kurt gets the sand from. He doesn’t buy it from the Home Depot as far as he knows. It’s coarser than beach sand, and doesn’t smell like sea water. But it retains heat like the sand at the beach, absorbing it then redirecting it, transforming Blaine from shrunken and shivering in his own tense frame to relaxed, cozy and comfortable. It acts almost like his weighted blanket, but the overall effect is different. It builds. Instead of having ten, fifteen, twenty-five pounds rest on him all at once, it presses down on his gradually.

One shovel full at a time until he’s engulfed in calm.

It’s not like having Kurt’s weight on top of him, Kurt’s warmth surrounding him, but it’s still comforting.

The darkness of the box he’s curled inside of, the weight of the sand, it doesn’t just bury _him_. It buries the voices that collect in his head, buzzing like flies drunk on honey. It buries his self-doubt in a place he can project on to so that it doesn’t plant seeds inside him, grow slowly and consume him. It buries his physical form so that how he looks, what he wears, how much he weighs, how built he’s become just doesn’t matter anymore.

His successes and his failures get buried with him inside that box. When he comes out, he’ll get to decide which he wants to leave behind and move on from there.

With the help of his Dom, who is always there to help guide him.

When Blaine got home that evening, everything was wrong. His job was wrong, his clothes were wrong, the city was wrong, his dreams were wrong.

But his brother, who had dropped in out of the blue, was the most wrong.

Blaine usually needs a week’s notice before Cooper shows up to get in the right mindset to deal with him. Having the man thrust himself upon Blaine with no warning gave Blaine the mother of all migraines. Now everything is too bright, too loud, too sharp, too open, too much.

And Blaine can’t handle it.

Even after a spanking, one of the most cathartic techniques is Kurt’s arsenal, Blaine remained antsy.

Unsettled.

When Kurt had asked his pet what he thought would help him, Blaine had answered, “Soft, dark, quiet … alone.”

Blaine rarely ever asks to be alone. He actually seems allergic to the concept. But this time he needed a reset – one he couldn’t find on his knees.

He needed to hide, disappear, somewhere where his critics, his bullies, and Cooper could not find him.

The box Blaine is confined in was a present from Kurt – one in a series of attempts at helping Blaine push his boundaries. There are many such boxes positioned across their loft, covered in table cloths or throws, performing double duties as coffee tables and ottomans as a way to maximize their space. But this box is also a tool to help Blaine with his anxiety. When Blaine had his first major attack while they were dating and spoke about it with Kurt, he used words like open and big and lost and flailing to get his point across. Kurt concluded that Blaine needed to make his problems smaller than himself, and thus more manageable than he perceived them to be. He needed to restrict his thinking to the basics – yes and no, light and dark, good and bad; the building blocks we learn as children, and move on from there.

So, in essence, this box is like a womb.

Blaine retreats to it when he needs to start over in extreme ways.

He can’t wear much when he’s inside it – just a t-shirt and briefs. It forces him into the fetal position. It muffles most external sounds.

It’s where he comes to terms with himself before he can join the world again.

Of course, Kurt had it outfitted with a small speaker for sound and a tiny light in the corner, in case those things were required. But Blaine requested no light, no music, no white noise, no sound at all. He wanted to reconnect with himself.

Blaine undressed and Kurt cemented their plan. He wrote out an addendum and Blaine signed it. Kurt said his good-bye with a kiss before Blaine climbed in, hands bound at the wrists in front of his belly, and Kurt began shoveling in the sand. He packed Blaine in, keeping the sand away from Blaine’s nose and mouth with the help of a partition. If Blaine remains completely still, no sand should spill over.

Three hours. Three hours in the box and the sand with total silence, and _only_ three hours. After three hours, Kurt would come get him. That was the rule. After that, they would sit down and talk, come up with a permanent solution. But if Blaine needs him, all he has do is press the buzzer in his hand and Kurt would come running. Plugs in the side of the box, running alongside ventilation holes, would be pulled, and the sand would release, faster than Kurt digging Blaine out by hand. And even though Kurt mentioned being busy and having work to do, he’ll sit on their bed nearby in silence himself, in case that buzzer goes off.

 


End file.
